Hitsugaya and Karin
by BlackButler29
Summary: I do not own bleach


Another Random story... I DO NOT OWN BLEACH!

Characters:

Prince Hitsugaya: A very soft Prince, but when it come to picking his bride... He gets very frustrated ..

Karin: A girl that is very lonely from time to time.. She only has three friends: Rukia,Rangiku and her

sister, Yuzu and was once the princes fiancee

Yuzu: A very kind person to the world and animals.

Rukia: A friend of Karin, but is determined to become the Princes Queen.

Rangiku: A friend of the Prince and Karin's, but doesn't see the Prince often.

Ichigo: A servant of the Prince. He is the one who has all the idea's for everything that happens for the wedding.

Princess Hinamori: The Sister of Prince Hitsugaya and is very mean when coming for Hitsugaya's Queen

King Gin: The Father of the Princess Hinamori and the Prince Hitsugaya, he is determined to find a love for his daughter and son.

ON TO THE STORY!

Once there was this small village named Karakura and there Four kids and some others.

The four kids name are: Karin, Rukia, Rangiku and Yuzu. There was also A Kingdom far into the forest.

There was One King, No Queen ( the Queen has died along time ago ), One Princess, One Prince and its servant. The King's name is: Gin, The Princesses Name is: Hinamori, The Princes name is: Hitsugaya and the servant's name is: Ichigo.

The village People were happy! Almost every Night they would all come out and Dance next to a fire and do the fire dance! They have fun! Everyone stay's up until they need to go home.. After one night of dancing there was a note on the bored! It was from the Kingdom far in the forest! The note said:

To every girl Peasant in Karakura village! There was a note from the prince that he wants

every girl from this village to come to the castle three days from now. He wants to marry

one of the girls, but if they want to marry the prince they will have to make a good impression on

the prince. Please come by in three days and if some girls don't want to come it's fine by the prince

Ichigo

"Omg, Omg! I can't believe that the prince wants to marry one of us!" Said Rukia as she stared at the bored. Rukia had a BIG crush on the Prince for 5 Year's. Rukia could never get her mind off the prince for one second!

" So? The prince wants to marry one of us girls I don't really care! I never met the prince before why should I care?" Said Karin. She never really though about how the prince would look like.. In fact She never THOUGH once about the prince she just went on with her normal life not wanting and not thinking about the prince... Shes still mad about him not being there OR even saying yes to the wedding.

The girls gasp

" Karin! What r you talking about! he just so dreamy!" Said Rangiku.

" Well yeah Duuh! That what you think of him Ran, you have seen him before" Said Yuzu

" I'm outta here.. I really don't want to talk about the dam crap Prince" Said Karin as she starting walking home before the girls started chasing after her.

" Did you just cal the prince what i just heard?" Said Rangiku, She was shocked!

" Yeah you heard me! The prince is a dam CRAP!" said Karin, she hated the way they were talking about the Prince.

" What do you you have against the Prince? Huh? Karin what!" Said Rukia! She was screaming!

" If you want to know so badly! I was the prince fiancee 7 year ago and he rejected me and that's why I hate him!" Said Karin. The girls Jaws went open right when Karin said "fiancee" they were shock for words! They could say a thing! Until Rukia broke the silence.

" You... You were the princes fiancee? How, When, Why!" She said

" I'm not answer that question... I will go to the castle, but I'm not answer that question" Said Karin, She didn't know what she said until the last sentences.

" Yes! Good see you guys in three days byeee!" Said Rangiku. She was going to bye somethings for the prince.

" Bye" Said Karin as she waved goodbye.. She started to walk home.

Bye the time she got home she ran upstairs and pulled out the dress she wore for the wedding . It was a blue dress with white laces around the waists and in the middle it was a bow.

' I guess I'm going to have to wear this again ' Karin though.

...

Three days later...

It was time for the contest to see who will win the princes heart. All four girls Walk to the castle together.

" Hey Karin? What's in the bag of yours?" Ask Yuzu

" Its nothing.. you don't need to know" Said Karin

" Is it your dress?" asked Rangiku. Karin sighed

" Yes it's my dress, and before you answer! NO! I'm not showing you until we get to the castle." Said Karin.

" Aw! I wanted to see it!" Said Rukia.

" You will see it at the castle." Said Karin again

" Finneee!" Said all three girls

At the castle

"Get into your dress Karin! goooo!" Said Rangiku

" Fine! Hold one ill be out soon!" Said Karin

" Yesss!" Said all three girls

Five minutes later Karin comes out with the dress on. Every girls jaw went open..

" O.. M... G KARIN YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Said Rukia

" The prince with pick you for sure!" Said Yuzu

" I rather not talk about it... I can't believe i have to wear this again!" Said Karin.

" What do you mean again Karin?" Asked Yuzu.

" What do you think? I wore this for my Wedding and i Can't believe it still fits" Said Karin with a shock.

" Ladies! Ladies here com... My my? Someone has dress like for a.." Said Ichigo

" Oh just get it over with!" Said Hitsugaya

" Sorry my lord.. Here come the prince!" Said Ichigo once again. Hitsugaya walked out and noticed all the beautiful ladies.. But then he saw her, The one girl he has been looking for.. Karin. His eyes winding.. he steps off the stage and walks to her.. Karin didn't see what was happening, she was too busy fixing her dress when..

" Brother! What r you doing! don't go near her!" Said Hinamori

" Why? She the one I've been looking for all these years!" Said Hitsugaya.

" She not the type for you!" Said Hinamori. That's when Karin lifted her head and look at the two brother ans sister fighting.

" Uhh.. whats happening?" Ask Karin... No one was more confused than her

" I... I don't really know.." Said Rukia

".. But, I know where shes going to jail!" Said Hinamori walk towards Karin

" Wait.. WHAT! What did i do you make me go to jail?" Ask Karin she started to walk backwards.

" DAD!" screamed Hitsugaya

" What is it hitsugaya?" Said Gin. Hitsugaya pointed to Hinamori and Karin's way.

" HINAMORI! WHAT R YOU DOING!" yelled Gin. Hinamori turned around scared, she got her confidence back.

" I'm bring her to Jail Dad." Said Hinamori

" Did she do anything?" Ask Gin

" Uhh.. YES!" she lied

" What did she do?" Ask Gin

" She... She..." Said Hinamori

" Yess?" Said Gin

" IDK WHAT SHE DID! I JUST DON'T WANT HER TO MARRY MY LITTLE BROTHER!" screamed. " THAT'S WHY I RUNED THERE WEDDING!" she cup her mouth.

" So... SO it was YOU THAT RUINED IT!" scream hitsugaya. All the girls jaw's went opened and Karin was going to punch Hinamori.

" You did what? I though that Karin didn't want to marry my little hitsu" Said gin, he was shocked

"K-Karin so it wasn't his fault it was his sister!" Said Yuzu

" What kind of sister would ruin there own brother's wedding?" Said one of the girls

" I wouldn't" said another.

" It's because KARIN ISN'T THE ONE FOR HIM!" She run's to Ichigo grabs his sword and starts running towards Karin.

Karin scream on top of her lugs and every girl ran out of the castle, but before hinamori could cut Karin Hitsugaya ran right in front of her and she stopped

" GET OOUT OF THE WAY!" Said Hinamori

" Grab her Ichigo" Said Hitsugaya. Ichigo went to Hinamori grab the sword out of her hand and grab both her hand be hide her back.

" LET GO OF ME ICHIGO!" said Hinamori

" Sorry, but i only listen to hitsugaya." Said Ichigo

" bring her to her room and lock it and stand guard." Said hitsugaya

" Okay" Said Ichigo. They went to her room.

" Are you okay?" Ask hitsugaya

" Yeah.. thanks Hitsugaya" Said Karin

" I can't believe it was my sister that ruined our wedding" Said Hitsugaya

" Yeah.. I just though that you didn't love me or something I was crying for days." Said Karin.

" Really? I though the same thing! But, I only cried for 3 days" Said hitsugaya

" I-I missed you" Said Karin as she hugged him

His eyes widened and he hugs her back " I missed you too" Said Hitsugaya. She pulled apart and kissed him on the lips; more of a peck though.

" I love you" said Karin " I love you too" Said hitsugaya

Wedding day

" Do you take Karin as your wife until you die?" Said the wedding chapel dude ( A.N LOL I said chapel DUDE! LOL! )

" I do" Said Hitsugaya

" And do you take hitsugaya as your husband until you die?" He said

" I do" Said Karin

" you may kiss the bride" He said

And they kissed

**the end!**


End file.
